


I Got You, I Won't Let Go

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Look, I will be up there the whole time, so we’ll be embarrassing ourselves together.”





	I Got You, I Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Shadowhunters WLW fic bingo's purple team prompt: it's karaoke night and we're both embarrassing ourselves.

Maryse sat at a table in the Hunter’s Moon, a mixed drink in front of her as she watched the people on the makeshift stage sing karaoke. Most of the people who sang were very drunk, making them slur their words and sing out of tune. It was amusing to watch, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at the young, love struck couple currently sing a duet together.

A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up as Dot slid into the seat next to her, her cup refilled. Maryse gave her a gentle smile before looking back up at the stage. The singer had changed and now she recognized the head of security from the Institute on stage. He was looking at someone in the crowd, but from the angle she was at, she couldn’t pick out who it was. 

“A lot of people here singing about love.”

“Alcohol does seem to have a habit of bringing out people’s feelings,” Dot said, tagging a sip of her own drink. “That boy isn’t a bad singer though.”

Maryse nodded, sitting back and sipping on her drink. “I have never experienced something like this. Though, I must confess doing such mundane things was never a priority to me.”

“And what about now?” 

“I am finding myself enjoying the mundane life,” Maryse replied. “It has been quite the adjustment for me, but I am enjoying it.”

“You do look much happier now,” Dot said, smiling softly at her. “Whenever I did see you, you always looked so uptight and miserable, but now, you are much more approachable.”

“You really think so?”

Dot nodded, taking Maryse’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I do.”

Maryse looked away, hiding the blush creeping across her cheeks. “You’re sweet.”

Dot gave a soft laugh. “I try.” She leaned closer to Maryse. “Would you like to join me on the stage then?”

“What? No!”

“Why not? It’ll be fun,” Dot said, taking Maryse’s hand and pulling her out of the seat.

“Singing in front of a group of people does not sound like my idea of fun!”

“They’re all drunk, they probably won’t even remember it in the morning,” Dot said, stopping to turn towards Maryse with a smile on her face. “Look, I will be up there the whole time, so we’ll be embarrassing ourselves together.”

“I am not drunk enough for this!” Maryse said as Dot resumed leading her towards the stage. She gave a sigh as Dot found the song they would sing. “I don’t know hardly any mundane music, Dot.”

“It’ll be easy. I promise. Just take the microphone and watch the screen. It’ll prompt you to sing.”

“And you won’t let me back out?” 

“Just one song? Please?”

Maryse looked up at the person that just began their song, then looked back at Dot. She had been finding it hard to turn the women down for anything. She gave another sigh and nodded. “Just one song.”

Dot broke out into a smile and wrapped her arms around Maryse. “Thank you. I think that you are going to like the song I picked out.”

“And what did you pick?”

“You’ll see.”

Their turn came and Dot took Maryse’s hand, pulling her up onto the stage and handing her one of the microphones. “You ready?”

“I think I’m going to have to be.”

“Just watch the screen and follow my lead, okay?”

Maryse nodded and turned towards the screen as the music started up. Soon, Dot began to sing,

_“They say we're young and we don't know_  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you.” 

Maryse followed with the lyrics presented, her singing choppy as she struggled with the words for a moment, but once it was Dot’s turn again, she made her singing sound off key so Maryse didn’t sound so terrible. Maryse smiled at Dot, silently thanking her. She found her rhythm as the song continued and by the end, she didn’t find herself quite so embarrassed. In fact, she found herself having fun.

There was some clapping as they exited the stage and Dot pulled Maryse close when they sat back down. “See? Wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“I guess not,” Maryse replied, slipping her arms around Dot’s waist. “Though I don’t think I’ll be trying it again anytime soon, but if you wish to keep embarrassing yourself, then I'll be happy to watch from the sidelines.”

Dot chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to Maryse’s cheek, swaying with her as someone started to sing a slow song. “I’ll have to find another karaoke partner then. Maybe Magnus will come with me come time. He and I used to do karaoke at bars back in what was it? The 80s? 90s? I don’t remember, but we used to have a lot of fun. That’s why I wanted to pull you up there with me.”

Maryse smiled and leaned in to give Dot a kiss. It was supposed to be just one quick kiss, but Dot pulled her in for another. They exchanged a couple of soft, slow kisses. One of Dot’s hands finding it way to Maryse’s thigh. 

It was then a call of, “Mom?!” broke them apart. Maryse looked up with cheeks flushed to find a bewildered Alec and a smirking Magnus. 

Maryse sat up a little straighter, feeling just a touch of embarrassment at having been caught making out by one of her kids. Before she could speak, Dot blurted out. “You just missed your mother singing on stage.”

Alec looked at Maryse surprised. “You got up there and sang?”

“I did,” Maryse replied, pulling her drink closer. “It was an experience. Are either of you planning on singing?”

Alec shook his head. “No. No.”

Magnus frowned but Dot stood up and held out her hand. “Don’t worry, Magnus, I’ll take his place. Maryse didn’t express any interest to get back up there.”

Magnus looked at Alec who nodded at him, before he turned to Dot and accepted her hand. “Do mind if I steal your date for a moment, Maryse?”

“You don’t want a drink first?”

“Nope.” He blew Alec a kiss before walking away with Dot. 

Alec took a seat next to his mother. “So, you and Dot, it’s pretty serious then?”

Maryse nodded, watching as Dot and Magnus took the stage. She smiled softly. “Yeah. It is.”

“I’m glad. You deserve someone who loves you,” Alec said, placing a hand over his mother’s and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I hope it works out.”

“Me too.”


End file.
